


Instintos

by Natashakrislen



Category: Killanelle, Villanelle - Fandom, Villaneve - Fandom
Genre: Eve Polastri - Freeform, F/F, Killing Eve - Freeform, Lesbian, Oksana - Freeform, Villanelle, killingeve
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashakrislen/pseuds/Natashakrislen
Summary: Coisas que eu gostaria que tivessem acontecido.Poder, sexo e desejo.Inspirada no 5° episódio de Killing Eve!instagram.com/hnrymiller/PS. Escrevi com sono ='(





	Instintos

Tudo começou quando Eve ouviu um estalo vindo da sala. Talvez o marido tivesse chegado, de qualquer maneira ela foi verificar. A posta estava trancada, tudo estava da mesma forma, mesmo assim ela não conseguiu relaxar. Estava nervosa, assustada com os últimos acontecimentos, ao virar para as escadas avistou Villanelle no fundo.

O coração deve ter explodido naquele momento, não, não era possível que Villanelle estivesse ali. Villanelle estava com os olhos arregalados e parecia ter parado de respirar. Naquele exato momento nada mais existia, só elas duas, o mundo silenciou, colapsou, derreteu.

Nada mais fazia sentido e em menos de 2 segundos, Villanelle se atreveu a dizer:

\- Não corre de mim.

O que mais Eve poderia fazer? Correu, correu como se ninguém a pudesse capturar e gritou. Puro instinto. Quem não correria? Qual presa se entregaria ao predador de mão beijada? Instintos.

O esperado aconteceu, sim, esperado. Eve se trancou no banheiro e Villanelle arrombou a porta.

Eve gritou: O QUE VOCE QUER?

Villanelle: Não vou te machucar Eve - Conforme se aproximava, Eve surtou, gritou coisas desconexas, deu tapas no rosto de Villanelle. Num movimento rápido, Villanelle imobilizou os braços de Eve e a empurrou para dentro da banheira, saltou com os joelhos pressionando o estômago da morena e gritou:

\- EU SÓ QUERO JANTAR COM VOCÊ!!!!! OK???????????

Eve amedrontada, presa na banheira, vulnerável, desesperada apenas murmurou “OK! OK!”

Villanelle saiu da banheira num pulo, encarou Eve e inclinou a cabeça indicando o que queria. Eve saiu da banheira desajeitadamente, tremendo e com o estômago dolorido, latejando.

Desceram as escadas, o mundo lá fora continuava morto, inexistente, o mundo derretia.

Eve na frente e Villanelle atrás aparentemente desarmada e despreocupada. A casa fedia a medo, pânico, raiva. Eve não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Chegaram a cozinha, Villanelle sentou na ponta da mesa, a sua postura corporal dizia “Sou a dona da sua casa e da sua vida a partir de agora”.

Eve: Ahm.... Não preparei nada esta noite, não sei o que te servir.

Villanelle: Como qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo. – Disse num tom brincalhão, olhou ao redor buscando ter alguma ideia e adicionou – Tem leite na geladeira? Eu aceitaria cereal com leite morno. O que acha?

Eve: E-e-eu poderia aquecer o leite no fogão, mas... bem, no micro-ondas seria mais rápido mas se você quiser – Villanelle interrompendo

V: No micro-ondas está perfeito.

“Que diabos de noite! Nada mais pode me surpreender depois de hoje! ” – Pensou Eve enquanto esperava o micro-ondas apitar.

Eve sentiu uma mão deslizar no seu ombro direito.

– Por favor! Não quero morrer Villanelle.

– Eu já teria te matado se esse fosse o meu desejo. Não quero isso, não é o momento para te assassinar.

– E o que você quer? É o momento para que?

Nesse momento Villanelle já tinha se afastado e estava sentando.

– Você é burra? É o momento para jantar.

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Eve, não tinha mais estruturas. Pegou um prato fundo, despejou o cereal e depois o leite levemente morno, abriu a gaveta de talheres, pegou uma colher e uma faca, tomou cuidado para fazer tudo com apenas um movimento e escondeu a faca por dentro da calça. Villanelle suspirou e disse:

– Eve, eu percebi. Quando você se sentar ao meu lado, quero que você a coloque na mesa. Prometo que não vou te machucar. Não me faça repetir.

Eve não tinha como escapar, afinal, começou a acreditar na promessa. Seria a única opção participar do joguinho.

Levou o prato a mesa, tirou a faca das calças e a pousou na mesa. A noite só tinha começado. Era apenas o jantar.

 

Villanelle comia sem fazer muito barulho, as vezes batia a colher nas extremidades do prato. Eve a encarava e resolveu cortar o silêncio:

– Oksana

– Alguém andou pesquisando...

– Por que você apagou o Bill? Por que ele?

Villanelle largou a colher, limpou a boca com o pano de prato e disse:

– Ele atrapalhava você e isso me incomodava.

Eve começou a chorar novamente, então a loira capturou a mão de Eve e frisou: Querida, se acalme, certo? Não quero que seja assim. Ele acabaria morto de qualquer maneira. – E apertou ainda mais a mão da morena.

– Vou descobrir algo que você gosta e juro por Deus! Vou matar essa pessoa, Oksana.

Villanelle suspirou pesadamente e sussurrou

– Te ouvir falando desse jeito até me deu vontade de ser cristã.

– É só isso que você faz? ASSASSINAR E ZOMBAR COM AS PESSOAS?

– Eve, eu jamais te perdoarei.

– Me perdoar? Pelo o que?

– Você me fez perder noites de sono. Não consigo parar de pensar em você.

Mais uma vez o ar se tornou mais denso, o mundo continuava mudo.

Eve encarava Villanelle alternando o olhar para a boca e os olhos. Soltaram as mãos, a morena não queria mas cuspiu as palavras, confessou, vomitou os sentimentos.

– Você tomou minha vida, Villanelle. Tudo que faço é pensando em você, na sua personalidade, nos traços do teu rosto. Você transformou minha vida num manicômio e eu não te perdoo por isso.

Cuidadosamente deslizou a mão até a faca sobre a mesa e imaginou onde poderia esfaquear a mulher,no pescoço seria certeiro. Enfiaria e rodaria ou enfiaria várias vezes?

Villanelle: Você não vai querer fazer isso.

Eve continuou intacta.

Villanelle: Solta a faca.

Eve avançou no pescoço de Villanelle que desviou, deu um soco no estômago e roubou a faca. O jogo tinha mudado, a psicopata ditava as regras.

Villanelle pressionava a faca contra o pescoço de Eve.

V: Dói mais quando eu enfio devagar, sabia?

Lágrimas escorriam nos rostos das duas, por diferentes motivos.

Villanelle se aproximou do pescoço de Eve, encostaram as bochechas e aspirou o perfume. Era como uma droga, encostou os lábios na orelha de Eve e falou roucamente: Não acredito, você está usando o meu perfume, você é – Aspirou novamente – Você é maravilhosa. – Pressionou a faca com mais força, se descuidou, a lâmina perfurou e ela só percebeu quando Eve reclamou com um gemido.

Como se pedisse desculpas, jogou a faca para longe e beijou o ferimento passando a ponta da língua e sentindo o gosto de ferro do sangue. Era só isso que importava, Villanelle precisava possuir aquela mulher, morreria por isto se fosse necessário. A postura de Eve a essa altura desmanchado, agora era apenas uma mulher indefesa e vulnerável. Era estranho, mas não era uma coisa de outro mundo.

Ambas estavam conectadas, sofriam porque estavam longe.

As mãos de villanelle deslizavam pelos braços da morena e caíram pela cintura.

Eve: Sou casada.

V: Não me importo.

Eve: Eu me importo.

V: Não, você não se importa.

Villanelle finalmente beijou os lábios de Eve, focou no lábio inferior, chupou levemente e percebeu que tinha a oportunidade de explorar ainda mais. Afagou os cabelos da outra e o perfume exalava, nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

Eve a empurrou bruscamente e desferiu um tapa na cara da psicopata. Villanelle compreendeu, pegou as mãos de Eve e encostou o rosto onde o tapa fora desferido. O local do tapa estava quente e então, Eve beijou, lambeu, mordeu. Pediu desculpas. Confessou que tinha pensado “nisso” há muito tempo.

V: Nisso?

Eve: Sim, nisso. – E puxou a loira pela nuca para um beijo desesperador, puxou a liga que prendia os cabelos dela. – Eu sempre adorei o seu cabelo também, Oksana.

Ali no chão da cozinha mesmo. Eve ficou por cima da Oksana, tirou a própria blusa, estava sem sutiã e voltou a beijar sedenta, queria ter mil braços para poder toca-la por inteira.

Eve: Nunca fiz isso, estou com medo.

Villanelle: Não tem problema, eu já – Estavam conversando com os lábios grudados. O corpo de Eve era tão perfeito, macio, quente. Villanelle necessitava de mais, levantaram e num único movimento a loira abaixou as calças da morena com calcinha e tudo.

Ajoelhada aos pés de Eve como se estivesse num pedestal perante um santo contemplou a morena debaixo para cima. Se aproximou do sexo de Eve e com a ponta da língua seguiu por toda a extremidade, as pernas da morena tremeram, fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça numa tentativa desesperada de consertar a respiração. Falhou.

Estavam molhadas, encharcadas.

Eve fez um rabo de cavalo com os cabelos da loira com a mão mesmo e a puxou para outro beijo, dessa vez sentindo seu gosto na boca da outra.

Nessas horas não há consciência, o corpo humano só quer explodir, aliviar. Instintos.

Eve retirou as calças da parceira sem sair dos beijos. Parar de beijar naquele momento seria um crime. Villanelle tinha o corpo incrível, muito melhor do que imaginava.

Sorriam, gemiam, faziam caretas enquanto exploravam o corpo uma da outra.

Villanelle interrompeu o beijo e pediu para Eve se masturbar, ela necessitava contemplar. Quantas vezes havia imaginado essa cena? – Eve, eu quero ver você se tocando. – Enquanto ela mesma estimulava o clitóris da morena. – Por favor Eve, por favor..

Eve a puxou e foi para o sofá na sala, abriu as pernas, jogou as costas para trás de olhos fechados e começou o movimento circular no clitóris. Villanelle estava de pé, não piscava, os olhos brilhavam. Era a coisa mais linda do mundo.

A morena resolveu abrir os olhos – a sanidade se dissipara – gemia baixinho, Villanelle não aguentou mais e se aproximou com os braços esticados e tudo que recebeu foi um chute nas pernas.

Eve: Implora de novo – o corpo das duas ardiam, doíam. A loira não implorou, ousou e levou outro chute, dessa vez na barriga e caiu no chão sem ar, tentava rir, mas não conseguia.

Villanelle: Eve, você disse que estava com medo.

Eve: Implora.

Villanelle: Não – recuperando o ar – não.

A faca estava no tapete aos pés de Villanelle, ela sorriu para o ar, sorriu para o destino ou qualquer merda que existisse.

Quando Eve viu a faca nas mãos da loira tudo mudou, Villanelle se aproximou devagar sorrateiramente até o sofá onde Eve ainda estava com as pernas abertas, não mais se tocando. Chegou mais perto do rosto e pressionou a faca contra a barriga de Eve e falou sorrindo:

– Vou ter que te ameaçar com uma faca para você me deixar te provar? Vou ter que machucar você para dar prazer? Falava enfiando o rosto nos cabelos da Oficial. Sentou por cima, ambas peladas. Começou a roçar o sexo na coxa de Eve e só então, ela pôde perceber o quanto Villanelle estava molhada. Era esse o efeito.

Eve apertou as nádegas de Villanelle e acompanhado de um movimento certeiro deitou no sofá e puxou sexo de Villanelle para seu rosto, cravou as unhas no bumbum dela. Precisava descobrir o sabor, precisava provar, era o antídoto. Passou a língua levemente pelos anus da loira e foi até o clitóris, massageou os mamilos da loira que nesse momento já estava gritando e delirando. Villanelle gozou várias vezes na boca da morena, tomou as rédeas e as rédeas eram os maravilhosos cachos de Eve. Se sentindo muito sensível, a psicopata desmontou e deitou por cima da morena, a beijando ternamente, sem grosserias, sem violências demonstrando total resignação, lambia o queixo, mordiscava levemente o rosto de Eve, sorriam. Pela primeira vez estavam desarmadas, não tinha comandante, as horas não existiam.

Se olhavam, se desejavam. Villanelle começou a acariciar os seios da outra, sem pressa, pressionava os dois mamilos de Eve e analisava até onde ela aguentaria a dor, ela sentia os mamilos enrijecerem, os pelos dos braços arrepiarem... desceu mais um pouco, lambeu o seio esquerdo e assoprou só para sentir Eve tremer, desceu mais um pouco, deslizando a língua pelo abdômen escultural da morena, deslizou mais, sentiu os pelos pubianos com a bochecha, abriu a vagina e fechou os olhos, aspirando forte como se estivesse no ritual mais sério de sua vida. Abriu os olhos, beijou o clitóris, começou a lamber numa velocidade lentíssima... Eve ansiava, gemia baixinho – Oksana... – posicionou dois dedos na entrada da morena e ela estava pronta, Villanelle devagar introduziu o dedo do meio e o anelar juntos, as vezes massageava o clitóris com o polegar observando as expressões de Eve. Sentia Eve latejar, pulsar. Começou o vai e vem e chupou o clitóris aumentando a intensidade, o objetivo era chegar até a alma da morena. Eve gritava, estava desesperada e perdeu a conta de quantas vezes gozou. Puxou a loira pelos cabelos e beijou como se a casa fosse desmoronar.

Villanelle a encarou com os olhos cansados, mas cheio de esperanças e sussurrou enquanto fechava os olhos – Você é minha, você sempre vai ser minha, Eve Polastri.


End file.
